


Hallway

by songkim2020



Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738900
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jinwoo had barely taken two steps in the hallway when his boyfriend had [grabbed](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1237380171633745926) him from behind and [wrapped](https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1234489552712216577) his arms around the smaller man's torso. His pointed chin finding its way on his hyung's [shoulder](https://twitter.com/SongkimersCity/status/899530583327494144), insisting they walk the rest of the hallway tangled together. 

They began to walk on the tatami floor with their open [_yukata_](https://youtu.be/x1tODhGAEcw?t=2495) _(sans the obi_ _)_. Jinwoo had insisted wearing them after their quick exit from the tub despite Mino's objections that they'd soon be removing them anyway. _I don't want us getting cold_ , his lover had reasoned and so Mino quickly obliged if it meant having his lover in bed as soon as possible.

In less than a minute, the rapper had fulfilled his prediction and began peeling off the red yukata from Jinwoo's [creamy white shoulders](https://twitter.com/elitejean/status/603090088315129856), leaving the entire garment hanging by the older man’s elbows.

"So hot" Mino whispered against Jinwoo's skin before marking his lover's shoulder and neck. The onslaught causing Jinwoo to [mewl](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Mewl) in pleasure as his ever possessive boyfriend left a trail of very visible love bites.

When Mino had finished, the Imjado Prince looked up and [met](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DxbZgDcUcAAxmZ4?format=jpg&name=large) his lover's gaze. The smaller man's glazed eyes and parted [lips ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/312606077/original.jpg)too hard to resist. Their lips brushed against one another as both men pressed closer; Mino's aro*usal rubbing against Jinwoo.

Jinwoo turned to face his lover for a proper kiss. His hands resting on the back of Mino's [head](https://twitter.com/songjinholic/status/939108046810202112), playing with the tendrils of his hair as he reached up to su*ck and li*ck on the rapper’s lower lip. The younger man let out a soft mo*an and plunged his tongue inside his hyung’s mouth, pulling him closer. Making sure Jinwoo felt his raging hard on.

Mino’s hands then traveled down his partner’s peached shaped [bot*tom](https://twitter.com/mobbindaeyo/status/1000280188050063360) and maneuvered them towards the nearby wall. When he had him pressed against concrete, Mino paused to stare at Jinwoo’s [face](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ce4OdAHUkAAnkja?format=jpg&name=small).

His parted wet lips.

The flushed cheeks.

His ragged breath.

The rapper took it all in. Taking a snapshot of this moment for his memory bank. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he had exclusive privilege to see Jinwoo’s pretty face in this state.

It was breathtaking.

"Mino-ya" Jinwoo interrupted, gazing back at his equally handsome boyfriend. “Kiss me already”

Mino grinned and held the older man’s tiny face with his [hands](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DhMJVciVMAAYlNn?format=jpg&name=large); he devoured the older man’s mouth with a soul-searing kiss, making sure to leave Jinwoo moa*ning and aching for more.

“Better?” the rapper teased. His lover blushed and nodded silently; hands still gripping the front of Mino’s blue yukata.

“Take off my yukata” he [whispered ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBURbTSV0AMvU__?format=jpg&name=small)against Jinwoo’s ear.

The taller man's garment dropped on the tatami floor.

“Good. Now, take off yours” he ordered. Jinwoo gulped and removed his own red yukata, lu*stfully staring at Mino in anticipation.

“Now, wrap your legs around me” the rapper instructed as he lifted his lover off the ground and allowed him to straddle Mino’s taller frame. The older man's throbbing mem*ber rubbing against his stomach. Their faces now inches apart.

Jinwoo gasped as he felt his lover’s finger enter him from behind.

“Mino-ya” he moaned out loud.

Jinwoo closed his eyes in plea*sure and mewled as another digit began to thrust inside him. His voice growing louder as the rapper added two more fingers.

“Stop” Jinwoo spurted out.

Mino ignored him and continued to ram his fingers inside, watching as Jinwoo squirmed in his arms. His grip on Mino's shoulders tightening with every thrust.

"Stop Stop" he whimpered.

“Are you about to cu*m babe?” Mino teased.

His lover nodded vigorously.

Mino quickly slipped out his hand and began to enter his lover, mustering all the upper body strength he had built in the gym especially for this moment.

The smaller man took in his lover’s arou*sal inch by inch. Squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted to the rapper's girth.

They had never made love standing up. This was the first time he had Mino in so deep.

Mino wiped the lone tear that escaped Jinwoo’s eye.

“Babe, are you okay?" the rapper asked softly, concern audible from his every word.

"Yeah" Jinwoo assured him. “Just so big” he whispered.

"You hate it?" Mino asked hesitantly.

Jinwoo blushed and shook his head.

“I like having you inside me” he replied shyly.

"No place I'd rather be love" Mino smiled and showered his lover with light kisses on his face as he waited for Jinwoo to adjust. His lover's comfort and pleasure always more important than his own.

Jinwoo gave a deep breath and looked at Mino. _I’m ready_ , his eyes said.

"Hold on to me" the rapper gently instructed. Jinwoo buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders.

Mino slowly thru*sted in and out of his lover. Taking his time. Trying to be as gentle as possible as his lover clung tightly to him. Not making a sound. Clearly, still getting used to having his lover so deep inside him.

When a moan had finally escaped his hyung’s lips, Mino sighed with relief and pressed Jinwoo against the wall to see for himself his lover’s aroused face.

Jinwoo looked back at him with half-lidded eyes, biting his lower [lip](http://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/98/22/5f9822797b8ccaf0a47b8bbac0964a55.jpg).

With that, Mino let all hell break loose and began to pound him. Harder. Faster.

The quiet now replaced by his lover's loud moa*ning as he held him tightly in his arms. The initial discomfort now gone and replaced by increasing pleasure.

Jinwoo gazed back at Mino's tattooed chest, his lust*ful stare, and panting mouth. The sight never failed to turn him on even more. _So fu*cking sexy,_ he thought.

The rapper rammed in and out of his lover, and leaned in for a bruising kiss. Nibbling and lick*ing breathlessly.

Jinwoo’s hands desperately clutching his hair as Mino’s pen*is and tongue filled him.

“I’m about to - ” Jinwoo cried out.

“Me too” he grunted as he felt his lover tighten around his aro*usal.

Jinwoo gasped as they both came. Mino filling him. Marking him. Kissing him. Pressing against him.

Tears began to involunatrily run down Jinwoo’s eyes. Overwhelmed by his lover's immense presence. Overcame by his own strong emotions.

Mino panicked and hurriedly wiped each tear away, giving his lover a concerned look. 

Jinwoo smiled and shook his head, assuring him that nothing was amiss. He embraced the rapper and held him tightly in his arms - grateful to feel so much and to be loved so unconditionally.

“I love you Mino-ya” he whispered against his lover’s ear. “I really love you” The usually reserved Jinwoo said again.

Mino held him even tighter, slightly suprised, smiling from ear to ear against Jinwoo's shoulder.

“I love you too hyung” he whispered back. "I love you too" 

END


	2. Epilogue

Mino was taking his last bath in their private onsen. He stared as the sun began to set behind the mountains, taking note of all the colors for one of his future paintings.

The _mojiri_ let out a wistful sigh as he recalled each moment from the past two days. To his dismay, there little weekend getaway was now coming to an end. Time had flew by so quickly. But he had loved every bit of it.

Waking up in his lover's arms or Jinwoo in his. Staying in bed the whole day and making love. Trying all sorts of positions. Doing absolutely nothing. Making out in every possible corner of the room. And having Jinwoo's undivided attention.

 _Definitely time well spent,_ he thought.

"What are you [smiling ](https://twitter.com/SherryNiss/status/1049191568064700416)about?" his lover suddely asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Just the past two days" he responded.

"It was pretty awesome" Jinwoo stated, reading his mind.

"Yeah, let's do this again" Mino suggested as Jinwoo entered the bath and approached him.

"We should do this every year" his lover said as he [wrapped ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtRUNh8V4AICPxA?format=jpg&name=medium)his [arms ](https://twitter.com/songkimislove/status/1217379841189675008)around the taller man's chest and settled his chin on his shoulder.

Mino grinned, thrilled with the idea. "I want to see that Aurora of yours" 

His hyung smiled in response. "By the way, I ordered you some [persimmons ](https://twitter.com/_minomalist/status/1228140967972069376)from the _obaasan_ "

The rapper whispered a thank you as he held Jinwoo's [arm ](http://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1216002860065800194)on his chest. Mino always loved these little sweet gestures from his partner.

"Mino, why did they give me a red _yukata*_?" Jinwoo asked sternly.

Mino laughed nervously and began to sputter useless words before finally [explaining the whole mix up to his lover and why he had decided to keep up the charade](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1440089/onsen). He waited for his hyung's scolding but Jinwoo continued to ride his back in silence.

" _Jagiya**_ " Jinwoo suddenly [whispered](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBURZw5VYAENzhl?format=jpg&name=900x900) against his ear. The rapper's eyes widened. His cheeks suddenly turning bright red.

His face broke into a huge [grin ](https://twitter.com/misimiii/status/983313509973770240)as his head sharply turned to meet his lover's gaze.

"What did you say _hyung?_ he asked. "Say that again" Mino begged. 

Jinwoo grinned savagely. "Say what Mino-ya?"

"Baaaaaaaaabe"

REALLY THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *red yukatas are usually for women
> 
> **Jagiya = honey


End file.
